


Shoulder Length

by Anal



Category: Yarichin☆Bitch Club
Genre: Fluff, Homosexuality, M/M, Romance, Rushed because I wanted to be the first story, confession of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anal/pseuds/Anal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about time their feelings came to the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoulder Length

Takashi leaned his head on Yuu's shoulder as the taller male ran his fingers through Takashi's shaggy brown locks. It was endearing to see how sleepy Takashi would get when Yuu did so. A sleepy yawn elected it's way from the inital male, his eyes slowly shutting as he buried his face deeper into the latter's shoulder. 

Yuu can feel a sudden flush to his face at how cute his crush was. Even though they weren't even dating, they _still_ did things most couples would do—even if Takashi wouldn't admit it himself. After months and months of endless pining and much annoyance on the shorter male's part, he finally warmed up to Yuu's perky personality and developed an even deeper relationship with him. 

"Hey, Yuu," Takashi broke the silence, "can we go to the club room now?" The two were waiting for dismissal of all students so they didn't have to get caught up in the crowd. Unsurprisingly, Takashi became enraged really quickly. "Nope! There are still students in the hall, and I'd hate for you to become intolerant right now." 

"I am _never_ intolerant! I'm sensible and realistic." Well, he wasn't lying. Takashi stood up abruptly, startling Yuu in the process who backed away. They always playfully bickered daily, it was a sweet change of pace for the two, and it was simply them. The brown haired male began to walk away when Yuu suddenly grabbed him by his wrist.

"Wait! I-I want to stay a bit longer..." He blushed bright red and avoided eye contact. The moment was perfect—Yuu didn't want for it to end. Takashi sat back down. 

Clearing his throat with a deep cough, Yuu took a deep breath. "T-Takashi, umm," he tried to mentally prepare himself, but stumbling over his words really weren't helping. 

"I like you!" Yuu was interrupted by Takashi's sudden confession. _Wait,_ did that seriously just happen? Was Yuu actually dreaming? He hoped not. 

"Takashi, I like you too," Somebody pinch him, please. Just to make sure he wasn't dreaming now.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't get a great gasp on everyones' personality except Ayato and Tamura. Will try again. Gotta get used to writing for a different fandom.


End file.
